


I Hate When You Do That

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sneaky Sex, Tumblr Prompt, cocky paige, lady licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: Emily and Paige sneak off for some locker room shenanigans





	I Hate When You Do That

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and turmblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“Em, shhh” Paige whispered, lifting her hand to cover Emily’s mouth lightly as she turned her ears toward the door to listen.

Emily bit Paige’s fingers and looked down at her with a desperate plea in her eyes “I can’t be quiet long, you know this!”

“Well try” Paige hissed, giving her a smirk before using her fingertips to trace Emily’s lips “We can’t get caught or we’ll be banned from the meet tomorrow.”

“Then I suggest you stop talking and use that mouth of yours to finish what you started.”

They were in the back of the locker room with Emily sprawled out on the thin wooden bench and Paige kneeling between her legs. They had been sent from practice early by the coach to gather the lineup from the library where they had been printed. They were to be passed out to the team for the meet tomorrow. They had decided to take their time returning to practice and now the papers were spread out on the ground near Emily’s head where she had dropped them the first time Paige’s tongue had lapped against her.

Paige gave Emily a slight smirk at the words Emily had used to demand she continue what she had been doing. She shook her head before turning to kiss the inside of Emily’s thigh gently “If I hear one more peep from you…” She did not finish her threat but instead moved her tongue once more between Emily’s legs gathering the moisture that was waiting there for her.

A soft moan escaped Emily’s lips and she once more bit down on Paige’s fingers, trying to fight off more noise from escaping.

Paige curled her fingers and pushed them into Emily’s mouth, hoping to muffle anymore oncoming sounds as her tongue made another teasing pass along her slit.

Instead of moaning in response this time, Emily’s lips tightened around Paige’s fingers and she gave a few soft sucks.

This sent a shiver through Paige’s body and a jolt between her thighs. It was so sexy when Emily did that. It was like that little gesture had sparked her hunger and she immediately thrust her tongue inside Emily, hungrily lashing it about, gathering up all of her girlfriend that she could in that moment.

Emily sucked harder on Paige’s fingers, fighting every urge she had to moan out. Her hips lifted off the bench slightly and into Paige’s mouth, begging for more, feeling as though she might explode if Paige stopped again.

Stopping was not on Paige’s mind this time. Her tongue swirled inside Emily now, pushing and flicking into all the spots she knew drove her girlfriend wild. When she felt Emily’s hips lift up into her, she smirked knowing exactly what she was doing to her. Her tongue now slipped out of her and up along her slit again before flickering playfully over her clit. She teased it back and forth a few times before closing her lips around it and giving a few gentle sucks.

Emily’s teeth clamped down hard on Paige’s fingers and her body gave a reflex of a jerk. She could feel her thighs starting to tremble and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She sat up the best she could, looking down at Paige between her legs. The sight itself was almost hot enough to make her explode right then and there. Her hand reached down and her fingers tangled in Paige’s hair, tugging slightly as she gave another firm suck to her fingers.

The feel of Emily pulling at her hair and sucking at her fingers ignited every nerve in Paige’s body. She trembled herself and knew that once they were done and back home after practice that Emily was going to have quite a mess to deal with. She loved it, though. Being next to Emily and knowing just what waited for her later was hotter than she could say. She smirked against Emily at the thought of that. As her tongue lashed against her clit again, her free hand moved under her chin, and her fingers pushed inside her girlfriend with ease. She thrust softly at first, curling them each time she pushed in, and sucking against her clit each time she pulled out.

“Oh my god” Emily breathed out as her head fell back causing Paige’s fingers to drop from her mouth. She was panting now as her entire body trembled. She lifted a leg and pressed her foot into the wall behind Paige, bracing herself for what was coming.

With her other hand now free, Paige’s mouth moved once more down Emily and as her fingers thrust into her again, her tongue slid in right on top of her fingers. Her other hand was now teasing her clit, pinching and squeezing it, trapping it and circling it with her thumb. Her fingers inside now scissored and her tongue swirled about, pressing and rubbing in all the right places. She could feel Emily starting to tighten around her and she loved it.

Emily fell back onto the bench completely now. Her back arched and her hips jerked a few times. Her entire body was tingling and she felt herself throbbing around what Paige was doing to her. She couldn’t catch her breath fully and her heart was racing so hard against her ribs she thought it might burst from her body. She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit down on her own knuckles to fight off screaming as her body rode the wave of ecstasy coursing through her.

Paige’s motions slowed almost immediately, not wanting to keep overwhelming her girlfriend. Her fingers slowed and pulled out and away completely, leaving just her tongue stroking inside her every couple of seconds. She waited until she felt Emily’s hips fall to the bench before she pulled her mouth from her. She smirked with pride before running her tongue along her once more, lapping up the taste of victory, before moving up between her legs and kissing her stomach just below her belly button.

After lying motionless for a few moments Emily managed to finally open her eyes and look down her body. She was greeted with a cocky looking Paige smirking up at her from where she was resting her chin on her stomach. Emily rolled her eyes and let out a breathless laugh letting her head roll back against the bench again “I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?” Paige’s voice husked when she spoke before placing another kiss to her stomach.

“You know what” Emily mumbled weakly.

“Make you come so hard you can’t move?” Paige asked with a playful smirk. She placed one more kiss to Emily’s stomach before finally standing up. She straightened out her shirt then patted Emily’s knees “You’d better cover up before people start coming in.”

“Fuck off” Emily said with a soft laugh, opening her eyes again and turning her head to watch Paige who was now bending over to gather the papers Emily had dropped on the floor. “You know I hate it when you look at me like that after you go down on me.”

“You love it” Paige said in a sing song voice, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk.

Emily rolled her eyes and sat up. She did love it. She loved how damn cocky Paige was but she would never admit it. She took a deep breath to steady herself and when she thought her legs could handle it she pulled up her jeans then got to her feet. She was just done buckling her belt when she heard the door that led to the pool open.

Paige stood up from gathering the papers and brushed off the dirt before looking over her shoulder once more at Emily “Great timing, babe.” She gave her a wink then strutted toward the team that was entering the locker room.

“There you are” The coach said when she saw Paige with the papers “I was beginning to think you two got lost!”

“I’m sorry” Paige spoke with a tone so innocent you’d think she was a saint “It was my fault. I was goofing off and ran ahead. When Em walked in, I jumped out and scared her and she tossed all the papers up in fright. It took us a while to find them all.”

The coach took the papers from Paige and eyed them, then Paige, then Emily who was standing behind her looking a little shy. She nodded then turned to look at the team “Alright girls, gather around for the lineup for tomorrow!”

As she passed out the papers to everyone, Paige gave another little smirk of victory. She loved it when everything went her way.


End file.
